


Eddy不会做饭

by Verocca



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, cabbage, eddy can't cook, rip cabbage, rip kitchen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verocca/pseuds/Verocca
Summary: eddy今天也在炸廚房，Brett似乎在默許？！夫夫日常純甜餅。最大輸家：包菜
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Eddy不会做饭

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twosetgarlic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosetgarlic/gifts), [Absurdtod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absurdtod/gifts).



> *無差  
> *ooc  
> *CABBAGE視頻（11/27）衍生

「呼呼，就这么结束一天的工作真不错。」Eddy抓了一把包菜丝玩，用手指捻开重叠在一起的几片，看Brett用力剥开另一个没切开的包菜外面的叶子。「这个我洗过了，你怎么又要把外面的叶子剥掉？」

「因为刚才拍视频的时候被你顶在油乎乎的头顶上玩。」Brett抬眼看着旁边一脸傻笑的Eddy，分不清是他的眼睛下三白还是他在翻一个结结实实的白眼。「炒菜都不用放油了。」

「啊？我拍片前洗了头的，你瞎说，哪里脏了！」Eddy使劲咂了咂嘴，把手里的包菜叶子扔回案板上的那一堆里，又随手用摸过包菜的手挠了挠头。「哎，怎么把包菜丝也扔了？」

Brett从案板上那堆菜叶的顶上，把刚才Eddy扔回来的包菜丝全部捡出来丢进了垃圾桶，还顺手迫害到不少无辜菜叶。

「你拍视频就紧张，浑身出那么多汗臭死了，别以为我不知道。你看，摸完包菜的手又摸头。」Brett点评道。Eddy自知理亏，瘪着嘴慌忙把手放下来，在衣角抹了抹，结果又把Brett气得头顶冒烟。「别在衣服上擦！——我的天，bro，你是三岁吗？你自己不嫌脏我嫌脏！」

「又毒不死。」Eddy嘟哝着，转身打开冰箱寻宝。他录视频玩得有些渴了，想找罐冰可乐凉快一下，但是空空如也的饮料抽屉让他泄了气，「嘭」地一下把冰箱门摔回原处。「而且又没在你的衣服上擦。」

这回Brett憋了半天的白眼终于翻了出来，眼珠子和天花板来了个直接亲密对视。他把刚才没切开的菜头攥在左手里，本打算切碎，却感觉自己身上滑上来一双手，紧紧地箍着他的腰侧和小腹。

「过会儿再做饭嘛，刚拍完视频休息一下？」Eddy把下巴放在他的肩膀上，重得Brett身体向右侧倾斜过去。他感觉到Eddy的脸贴着他的，甚至能略微感觉到满脸油乎乎的痘痘在他脸上蹭的不适感。罪魁祸首掏出手机在Brett面前看，工作邮箱有一千五百条未读邮件，短信有六百条。「反正我现在不饿，而且我讨厌包菜。」

「那我过会儿炒菜？」

Eddy点点头，侧着身体拱了拱Brett的后背，要他往沙发那边走。

「27岁还挑食，你妈妈应该揍你屁股。」Brett无奈地丢下手里的菜头，让背后那个高大柔软又汗津津的人形推着他来到客厅，倚在沙发边上。Eddy先坐下去，半躺在沙发角落，拍拍大腿示意Brett坐上去，还伸开双臂作出拥抱的动作。Brett站着盯了几秒，思考着自己到底要不要窝在那个浑身臭汗的人形坐垫上，而后平移到了沙发没有被Eddy霸占的部分坐了下去。他推了推眼镜，把扎脖子的红色毛衣脱下来扔在沙发扶手上。「下次我做什么菜你就得给我吃什么。」

Eddy从沙发上坐直，撅着嘴，额前垂着一绺油乎乎的头发，一双狗狗眼在眼镜后面眨巴眨巴地看着Brett。Brett知道那是他撒娇的办法，这是一场狗狗眼和死鱼眼的殊死较量；平时，冷冰冰的死鱼眼在看到狗狗眼里的星星之后总会败下阵来，但今天搞脏了包菜还挑食的Eddy似乎在各种意义上不占上风。

「没有我帮你做饭你还活不下去呢，Eddy。」Brett 面无表情地安慰着在沙发角落缩成一团的Eddy，后者正哼哼唧唧地玩手机，不用想也知道他在刷ins。「知足吧。我毕竟是答应了你妈妈要照顾好你这个亚洲胃…」

「dude, 你现在听起来就像我妈！」Eddy穿着白色袜子，轻轻踹了一脚Brett的小腿，年长者皱着眉头避开了。「『总比吃外卖好』还有什么『高油高盐高糖不健康』之类之类的，我看我们每次吃外卖你也吃的很开心…」

「你还想不想脸上的痘痘长好了？」Brett戳了戳自己光滑白净的脸，向后靠在沙发的靠背上。「27岁还长痘痘，吃了油腻的东西长更多。Eddy，怎么说我们也是要上镜的人，你能不能对自己的脸长点心思？」

Eddy傻愣着听Brett说教，手里的手机屏幕自动锁屏，变成黑漆漆的长方形。

「脸上这么多痘痘，恐怕也只有我对你下得去嘴。」Brett闭上眼睛，把手背在脑后伸了个懒腰。「哪天我下不去嘴了…」

「你就会离开我。」Eddy挑了挑眉毛。

「我的天，我可没这么说。」Brett放下手，掌心拍在Eddy的小腿上。「我不会，我只是在说你不能这么理所应当地…」

「理所应当地干嘛？」Eddy问。「胡来？耍小脾气？当幼稚鬼？」

Brett揉了揉发酸的眼睛。「我可没这么说，Eddy，是你自己说的…」

「不就是做饭吗？我也行。」Eddy猛地站起身，把手机随手往沙发上一丢，可怜的电子砖头在柔软的坐垫上弹起来好几下。「你坐这儿不许动，我去炒菜。」

「你要炒什么？」Brett警觉地直起身，刚要站起来跟着Eddy进厨房，肩膀却被Eddy用力向后一推，耍小孩子脾气的年轻人就是不让他起身。他泄气地摊回沙发上，看着Eddy穿着他们的新毛衣进了厨房门，又「嘭」的一声把门关上。「我还没切菜…」

「不是有包菜吗！CABBAGE！」Eddy怒吼。「我炒包菜！」

好吧，Brett想，今晚看来又要吃外卖了。他竖着耳朵听厨房里的响动，透过厨房门上的小玻璃窗看里面Eddy的动静。

嗯，先开了火，还算有生活常识，知道电磁炉怎么开。

「咚」的一声，Eddy好像剁掉了什么东西，垃圾袋的响动确认了Brett的猜想。他刚要开口问Eddy在切什么，厨房里又传出好几声切东西的声响，还有垃圾袋微弱的叹息声。

「你在切什么？」Brett大喊。

「我在把包菜的白色部分切掉！」Eddy自豪地大喊。「它们不好看！」

「……」Brett感觉自己气血上涌，下一秒脑袋就要坏掉。他该怎么告诉Eddy「包菜芯多半是黄白色的」这个事实？

他半躺在沙发上，听着Eddy磨磨蹭蹭地浪费可怜的包菜。现在他们的垃圾桶里或许装满了包菜丝，还有更多的包菜梗和包菜芯等着加入它们。

「这个包菜我也切咯？」Eddy问，手里拿着菜刀瞄准包菜的中线。

「…你切吧。」Brett知道他要么会切到手，要么就是把包菜切得一英寸粗，宽得像狗啃。他听见「哼」的一声，可怜的包菜传出一声多汁的「喀嚓」声，在案板上裂成一大一小两半，小的那一半随即逃离到地面上。

连包菜都不愿意被Eddy Chen切，Brett叹了口气。

Eddy大呼小叫地捡起小的那一半，放到水龙头下冲洗，嗓子里还哼着CABBAGE的主题。Brett默默在心里数Eddy到底用几刀来把包菜切丝：小的那半两刀，大的那半三刀。

这根本就不是切丝，这是切包菜块喂兔子。

「好！」他听见Eddy拢起案板上的包菜丝，「哧啦」一下丢进热好的锅子里。

但锅在炉子上这么久并不是热好了，而是过热了。

Brett没听见Eddy拿油瓶的声音；空锅在炉子上烧了这么久，他知道将会发生什么，欲哭无泪地大喊起来：「Eddy，下次炒菜要先开…」

这是一场声波和空气中气味粒子速度的比赛，很遗憾，Brett败下阵来。

「油烟机…咳咳咳…」

一阵黑烟从厨房里喷涌而出，火警报警器的红灯闪了闪，然后它扯开嗓门大声嚣叫起来。

/

「对不起…」Eddy拿了一叠琴谱对着报警器扇风，Brett在厨房里用凉水对着烧黑的锅底猛冲。他们刚送走怒气冲冲上门检查的公寓保安，两个人开门赔礼的时候眼里都噙着被熏出来的泪水，把本来要发脾气的保安吓了一跳。他们谢绝了邻居拿来的灭火器，用音乐家的办法解决：那股黑烟总算是被Eddy的帕格尼尼谱扇的风给冲散，刺耳的警报也终于安静下来，小提琴家们的听力得救了。

「别道歉，」Brett用铲子轻轻刮了刮锅底，一层碳黑色的碎片裂解下来，顺着水流淌进了下水道。他环顾四周，灶台上和地面上都覆盖了一层薄薄的黑灰，那是包菜的灵魂。Eddy的脸上和眼镜镜片上也黑黑的，一滴眼泪顺着他的眼角流下来，在脸上划出一道干净的弧线，像是反向晕妆的睫毛膏。他又出汗了，脸上油油的，覆盖着一层黑灰的样子有些滑稽，像是刚打了败仗的士兵，被名为「包菜」的大boss打得落花流水。空气里弥漫着难闻的焦糊味，熏得人头晕眼花，泪流满面。

真是苦差事。Brett把锅子向水池里一丢，放上水把它泡起来，转身朝厨房外面走。可怜的油烟机此时正拼命工作着，苍白的灯在黑烟里挣扎，扇叶无力地转，听起来像感冒的人在打呼噜。那个锅或许是洗不出来了，Brett有些遗憾地想，而且现在他们得解决肚子饿的首要问题。案板上剩下的包菜叶都进了垃圾桶，Eddy接下来的一个月都不用担心吃到包菜了，因为家里唯一的主厨对它产生了严重的PTSD。

安息吧，包菜。

/

两人在厕所里擦干净脸 ，换了身衣服，离开了臭味冲天的公寓。Eddy像个小孩子一样一蹦一跳的，只不过试图用脸上的凝重表情向Brett阐述他内心的后悔和反思。

这种小孩子把戏Brett信了才有鬼。

「结果最后还是出来吃…」Brett仰头看着天。姜黄色的街灯亮起来了，路灯柱之间挂上的圣诞小彩灯也一并点亮，墨绿色的电缆上串着红色、绿色、蓝色和白色的小灯，在灰蓝色的夜幕上点缀圣诞的颜色。橱窗里的圣诞气息像礼物盒上过长的彩带一样溢出来，红白绿的元素像是格拉斯的乐谱，一遍一遍地到处重复着。Eddy兴奋地在手机上浏览这个商业中心的店铺，但Brett知道他早就预谋决定好了去哪家餐厅吃饭，因为他的浏览器总是回到同一个页面上，那家名字叫B and B的餐馆。

最后还是让这个臭小子得逞了，Brett内心哀嚎。外卖、出去吃、蹭饭，日复一日。

Brett深深地叹了口气，他这个厨子当得太失败了。

「我想去吃这家蛋炒饭！」Eddy兴奋地抬起头，拽着Brett往扶梯的方向走。两个人登上扶梯，缓缓向下移动着，中庭的玻璃顶上反射着淡黄色的灯光。Brett 用食指推了推眼镜，把肩上的背包带扶正。

他感觉到手上传来痒意，旁边人的小指正在试着勾起他的。他扬起头，撞上Eddy委屈的眼神。

「还生气吗？」Eddy没问出口Brett也明白他的意思。

今天第二场狗狗眼VS死鱼眼大战，狗狗眼大获全胜。

两个人的手藏在裤缝褶皱的遮挡里，像拉钩保证一样勾勾小指后迅速分开，口罩挡住了他们脸上腻乎乎的笑容和红晕。

「好吧，跟我说说看，今天去的这家蛋炒饭有什么特别的？」

「这家有全自动的炒饭机器！我想这回来试试看，说不定很sacrilegious，下次让uncle roger来review…」

或许应该买一台放家里，让不会做饭的Eddy Chen晚一点饿死，Brett想。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 請用kudos和評論砸死我（做夢  
> 點梗大歡迎！  
> go follow me on ins:twoset_vv


End file.
